The invention relates to electric motors, and particularly, to electric motors for use in applications where the motor is installed in a machine or pump assembly.
Typically, an electric motor includes a housing supporting a generally cylindrical stator. The housing typically includes opposite ends and an end frame is mounted on each of the ends by a plurality of bolts extending through one end frame, through the housing and through the opposite end frame. Nuts are threaded onto the threaded ends of the bolts to secure the assembly together. The electric motor also typically includes a rotor shaft supported by the end frames. A rotor is mounted on the rotor shaft internal to the housing. Such a motor has many different applications including use of the motor to drive various machines including fluid pumps, fans or impellers.